Light Up With Science
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: On a stormy night after being chased by bullies, Rachel gains a new friend. Rated T for a little action violence, other than that, plenty of fluff and tickles!


**Here's another Ben 10 story! Enjoy! Ben 10 and all its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing!**

* * *

**Light Up With Science**

Rachel Jocklin stopped to catch her breath for a moment after having gained some ground away from the bullies chasing her. It seemed that every bully wanted to try his or her chance to bully her and it seemed to always end the same way. Sighing to herself, Rachel then looked to her left and noticed the old town laboratory that had been abandoned long ago after an experiment had gone wrong. No one talked about it and were afraid to enter it, but now, with night coming on, Rachel entered the building just in time to hear a thunderclap which made her jump as the rain then began to pour.

She sighed again. "Guess I'll just have to wait the storm out," she said aloud.

The door suddenly flew open to reveal the head bully and Rachel quickly moved away from him as he and his cronies followed her. A sharp crackle of electricity made them look up and a tall black figure jumped down between the bullies and Rachel, electricity crackling from his hands and making an eerie glow.

"Run," said the figure in a staticky voice that made the bullies cringe and another thunderclap had them running out the door into the pouring rain.

Rachel took advantage of the moment and began running again, finding a hiding spot in one of the old experiment lab rooms. She didn't dare make a sound as she hid behind the lab tables, hoping that the monster would give up searching for her. She closed her eyes and covered her ears as the thunder boomed loudly again.

After probably about five minutes, Rachel opened her eyes and looked around, but she didn't see anything and the thunder boomed, making her jump and the floor shake. She stayed on the floor and turned over on her side to sit up.

"Surprise," said that same static-filled voice and she gasped, looking up over her shoulder to see him crouched down on the table beside her, looking down at her.

A scream left her as she scrambled to get up, but she tripped instead and the monster seized his chance. His two dreadlocks stretched around and grabbed her legs, dragging her back towards him. Rachel struggled to get her legs free, but the dreadlocks were wound too tight and the monster grinned as lightning flashed at the same time another thunderclap sounded. It gave him a very eerie appearance and she screamed again, terrified as she renewed her struggles, but it did her no good as she was now in front of him and he raised his hands toward her.

Letting out a fearful squeak, she curled up on herself and began trembling. If this monster used his lightning on her, she was a goner.

After a few minutes of nothing, she glanced up at her captor who had a huge grin on his face as he suddenly kneeled down beside her, his plug-tipped fingers moving toward her stomach quickly and he began tickling her.

Rachel jumped and began laughing hard. "STOP! STOP!" she cried out pleadingly as he sped up his fingers on her stomach and grinned again, this time using his two dreadlocks on her legs to tickle the backs of her knees and bringing his tail around to tickle her neck. Her laughter grew louder with the extra stimulation.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Rachel, the creature stopped and she breathed hard for a few moments. She then looked up at him when he chuckled.

"Never thought a pretty girl like you would be ticklish," he admitted.

"Who…who are you?" she managed to gasp out as she was still out of breath.

He smiled again. "Name's Feedback," he said, winking at her. "Yours?"

She couldn't help smiling at him. "Rachel," she said, having finally gotten her breath back.

He smiled again. "Well, Rachel," he said. "You won't have to worry about those bullies again."

She smiled. "Yeah, you scared them good." She then had a sudden thought. "You…control electricity?" she now asked.

"That's right!" he grinned hugely again, making her giggle. "What's so funny?" he now asked.

"You," she said, giggling again.

"Oh, really?" he asked and suddenly pounced on her again, tickling her stomach and sides and making her squeal in laughter again. "I'm funny, huh?"

"In a good way!" she shrieked through her giggles.

Feedback smiled again. "Alright then," he said and stopped tickling her, getting up and helping her up from the floor. They looked outside to see the storm had stopped. "You should get home," he said. "Your family is probably worried about you."

He began to turn away to go when her voice stopped him. "Wait, Feedback," she said, getting his attention. "Please, come with me. You can stay with me and my family."

Feedback looked surprised but then smiled. "Okay, kiddo," he said and quickly scooped her up in his arms. She hung on as he skated safely over the telephone wires as fast as he could, reaching the Jocklin mansion in no time where Chromastone came out and Rachel hugged him with him returning the hug just as hard, relieved that his young charge was safe and he welcomed the electricity-wielding alien into the family and Shocksquatch gave Feedback a friendly back slap, glad to see his old friend again and Feedback was also glad to see his friend. The happiness was boundless.


End file.
